Animated content may be provided by publishers on the internet using hypertext markup language, such as HTML5. However, this type of content executes in the same thread as the rest of an associated website, which can result in reproduction of the animated content at low frame per second (FPS) rates, excessive use of end-user device resources, or poor scrolling or navigation experience. Testing performance of such animated media under controlled conditions is often not comprehensive due to the number of different configurations that must be tested, e.g., different web sites, combinations of content, different user devices, different browsers, etc.